Baby Reid
by MrsLillianReid
Summary: One Shot, Spencer/OC In the middle of the case, Spencer's wife, Lily calls him telling him she's in labor. Please read. Story Mistakes please forgive. Fluff


**Disclaimer: Don't own any thing you recognise. Lily is my OC. **

**Warning: I don't really know anything about labour, I'm just going off the little information I can off the internet, if anything is wrong please tell me so I can fix it.**

Sitting in the Idaho police station was the FBI's BAU, reviewing and discussing their initial profile. There were conflicts in the profile, suggesting more than one UNSUB. While they were separating the two profiles, Spencer's mobile began to ring. Spencer quickly apologised to his team and stepped into the hall. He looked at the screen of his phone and smiled. The screen was flashing the name and photo of Spencer's 9 month pregnant wife, Lily. Lily was due in 9 days and Spencer planned to have finished the case in time for baby's arrival.

Lily worked for NCIS and once she had reached her 7th month she was put into a desk job, something she had been less than pleased with however she knew it was the right thing to do. When she reached her 34th week she had gone on maternity leave and with Spencer now out on a case she was stuck in the house all alone.

Spencer quickly pressed the green button on his phone to answer.

"Hi" Spencer said.

"Hello Doctor" was the reply given from Lily. Doctor was a nickname Lily had given Spencer early on in their relationship, firstly because Spencer had 3 PhD's and because Lily's all time favourite show was Doctor Who.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"Well um.. You see, well um.."

"Lily."

"Well I hate to have to do this, but how soon can you get back to Virginia?"

"Well the regular flight time from Idaho to Virginia is 5 hours and 6 minutes. If you add in regular flight schedules and customs and.."

"Spencer."

"Right, Sorry, I could be there in like 6-8 hours. Why?"

"Well um.. I'm starting to have contractions and I would really like for you to be here when the baby you know.."

"What! You're not due for 9 days, I mean I should have expected, given that most baby's never arrive on their due date, many coming days before or days after. Some come weeks.. sorry I'll be there as soon as I can."

" You don't have to fly over yet, I mean you could like.."

"No. I'll be there as soon as I can" Spencer said quickly

"I love you." She said, wrapping up the conversation

"I love you too. See you soon"

"See you." and with that she hung up.

Spencer walked back into the room and walked over to Hotch. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer asked his superior.

"What do you need?" Hotch said

"I need to get back home, Lily is starting to have contractions and I really want to be with her."

"I completely understand, go back to the hotel and get your stuff. Do you want to take the jet?"

"Oh no, I'll just go to the airport and get a flight."

"Okay, well you get your stuff and I'll tell the team" Hotch said, turning into the room.

"Thanks." Spencer said. Hotch nodded and walked back to the table.

On the plane back to VA, Spencer sat with his thoughts. All his doubts of fatherhood washing to the surface. Would the child be schizophrenic? Would the child have any other disabilities genetically passed through Him? Spencer knew these were stupid things to ask as, the doctors were almost certain that the baby would be healthy and Lily had assured him, early on in the pregnancy that the chances were slim and that he shouldn't worry as it didn't really matter. Deep down Spencer knew he was ready though. Everything would be fine for their child, they would have the most fabulous mother and Spencer knew that he would be able to get through this with the help of Lily.

9 hours after their phone call, Spencer Reid stood at the front door of the house he shared with his wife. Spencer pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He stepped into the house, dropped his bags to the floor and moved into their lounge room where he saw Lily sitting on the couch.

"Hello, sweetheart" he said sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Doc, you're back." She said smiling at him.

"So do you know when we'll head to the hospital?" he said, looking anxiously at her stomach

"When the contractions are like 4 minutes apart we'll head off. Ok?" Are you ok? Are you ready, I mean there's like no backing out now but.. "

"Oh!" breathed Lily as the contraction came. This one was 4 minutes from the last, so Spencer grabbed the bag they had packed weeks before and lead her outside to the car. In less the 15 minutes the couple were at the hospital, checking in.

(I don't know how to write a birthing scene and who really wants to read one?)

A few hours later, Spencer stood by the bed as he watched his wife holding their healthy baby boy. Soon a shriek of "Oh My Gosh" filled the room and the new parents looked up to see a very excited Penelope Garcia, behind her a smiling Derek Morgan. Spencer had been forced by Lily to text their teams about their baby boy. Although Lily made sure Gibbs was called as she wasn't sure he would bother looking for a text.

"He's so cute! Oh my god! Can I hold him?" Garcia asked

"Sure" said Lily gently passing him to her as she came closer.

Derek clapped Spencer on the shoulder and told him "Good job, boy genius, what's his name?".

"Dean Matthew Reid"

Soon all members from both teams crowded into the room all admiring the baby. For the new parents, life couldn't be better than it was at the moment.

Fin


End file.
